


The Demon and Angel

by BeepBoopBaapIsHere



Series: IllumiDream Oneshots :D [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel/Demon Relationship, But he loves his Demon boyfriend so, Dream is a Little Shit, He's only there for like half a second, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I find it a crime that there's only one work for Illumidream, Illumina is so done with him, M/M, Paradise Found, Please be nice this is my first work, Technoblade is only mentioned, almost forgot about that, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBoopBaapIsHere/pseuds/BeepBoopBaapIsHere
Summary: Dream finds Illumina training in the forest, he decides to be a little shitAka me desperately trying to have some IllumiDream content
Relationships: Clay | Dream/IlluminaHD
Series: IllumiDream Oneshots :D [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025368
Comments: 16
Kudos: 103





	The Demon and Angel

Grunts and the sound magic can be heard throughout the forest as a heavy breeze makes the trees sway back and forth, the grass and ponds dance with the wind as it was so strong that you could do nothing but bend to it's power.

Throughout it all stood a man with white wings so bright that it can rival the sun's rays. His ebony hair is a stark contrast to the light of his wings. He growls a bit, the snarl on his mouth being hidden by a white mask as he slashes his sword on thin air, creating another massive breeze that shook his surroundings to its core.

A light giggle sounds from behind the winged man and he turns around, only to narrow his hazel eyes at the demon standing there. Proud and tall with horns shaped like a ram's, his eyes up until the bridge of his nose were covered by a circular black mask with a crudely drawn smiley face on it. The demon's tail languidly sways behind him as he approaches the winged man with no fear or hesitation in his eyes despite what the man could accomplish. "My, Illumina. You're quite worked up today."

Illumina.

That's what the winged man's name is. Illumina is the angel of light, feared throughout the kingdom of heaven for his fast reflexes and speedy feet. He was not an angel to be trifled with. Many knew of him for his speed yet his wits and the ability to keep himself calm in any situation aren't to be undervalued. It was rare seeing him lose his composure.

Illumina points the sword he held to the demon's throat with a growl. "I'm not willing to play your games today, Dream."

The demon known as Dream tuts and his tail sways again, he pushes the blade of the sword away, ignoring the burning sting it gave his palms. "I'm not here to play mind games with you either, dear. I just wanted to see how my favorite angel is doing."

Illumina stares at the burn on Dream's hand before his sword disappears in a ray of light. He crosses his arms and glares at the person he's considered to be a friend and sometimes even a lover. "What do you want?"

Dream outright beams at him before he disappears and reappears right beside the angel, his own dragon-like wings appearing and fanning out behind him. "I thought I'd come here and cheer you up! You seemed a bit pissed that the new angel- Technoblade was it?- Managed to beat you in your little duel."

Illumina rolls his eyes and pushes the pesky masked man away from his face. "It's more so that I'm ashamed of myself for making such foolish decisions an-"

"Blah blah blah. Shut up Illumina, you're never going to get over it if you continue to think about it." The demon cut him off, flying right in front of him and giving him a massive grin. He offers his hand and gives an overdramatic bow "Come with me, my dear and I'll show you a night full of fun."

"It depends on what your definition of 'fun' is today, Dream." Illumina deadpans, staying put on his place. He's known this little demon for far too long, the both of them going back to _centuries_. They both started off as complete enemies and rivals with Dream rising quicker and quicker through his ranks rapidly and becoming a demon to be trifled with. Some of the angels cowered in fear at the mention of the demon's name. Stories about him razing civilizations, being able to beat armies upon armies of demons thrown upon him so he could prove his worth came into life. He quickly became a personal favorite of the demon king. Then, they met during the battlefield and Illumina could see why the angels feared him. Dream cut through his enemies like they were paper, he weaved and dodged and cast spells with elegance only Illumina could dream of. The demon was ruthless, cackling at the fallen faces of his foes as he brought down his axe on them. The two faced off and, to this day, Illumina remained to be the only angel that ever survived a battle with Dream.

Illumina didn't know what happened after that. He guessed that he caught Dream's eye and the demon kept pestering him, the first solo encounters the two had almost always ended up in a crater of smoke and ashes with Dream grinning maniacally at the challenge Illumina opposed. Then, they started talking during their fights and before they knew it, their fights seemed more like training than anything. They started acting civil with each other, started to talk and chat. They shared things with each other, things that shouldn't be shared between angels and demons. Then, before Illumina knew, his lips met Dream's in one of their meetups and they finally disregarded the remaining walls that they put up to not let others in. 

Dream had crawled his way into Illumina's heart and he didn't mind that one bit.

Snapping himself out of his musings, he sees the demon smirk at him and hum "I mean... If you haven't noticed yet, my dear. The sun is about to set and I think I saw some mountains nearby where we could sit."

Illumina shakes his hand and grabs the demon's hand. Dream grins at him only to yell in surprise when Illumina pulls him closer to slot their lips together. The horned man smiles into the kiss, feeling warm hands wrap around his waist. He curls his arms around the angel's neck and pulls their bodies a tad bit closer with a satisfied hum.

Illumina pulls back from the kiss and smiles down at Dream "I don't know. I think there's a beautiful view here already."


End file.
